


Showmanship

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckoned to the roof by a cryptic note from his lover, Heavy arrives to find that Medic has not only a penchant for wardrobe, but also setting the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showmanship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annalaatikko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annalaatikko).



Stepping out onto the roof, Heavy blinked away at the orange light streaming through the clouds. The sun was sinking, lulled toward its inevitable slumber, inexorably reaching for the horizon with outstretched arms, a needy lover in search of comfort. The inside of the base was darker in comparison, lit by greenish fluorescent hell, harsh and alien to the human eye. He tried to focus in the new, warm brightness, a warm breeze kicking up around him. He'd been told to gather some energy and some lube, and meet Medic on the roof. Or so the note left on his bunk had requested.

“There you are, mein schatz,” came a near purr from Heavy's right. Turning to see, his eyes went wide; his jaw dropped open. Sitting on the lip of wood at the edge of the roof, the small wall that served half as a battlement, half as a safety rail, was Medic. He had one leg propped up on the lip, the other on the roof itself, and he reclined, smirking over at his lover. It would have smacked only vaguely of a pin-up poster, were it not for what the German was wearing.

Pink high-heels kept his feet at perfect toe-points, his long, well-toned legs wrapped in widely-woven fishnet stockings. The spry, oft-running doctor had shaved his legs, his musculature stark against pale, smooth skin. At his thighs, net gave way to black lace at the tops, hugging him tight with no garter to suspend them. A black lace choker was wrapped around his neck, a small charm dangling from the center. Focusing a moment, Heavy noticed it was a small replica of his class emblem. Most interesting of all, however, was between these details, around his hips. A pair of light pink panties, silk and lace with frills aplenty, tried desperately to contain his anatomy, the doctor's erection straining against them eagerly. From the angle he was sitting, Heavy could see they hugged his bottom in much the same way he very much wanted to.

Medic was grinning, devilishly, a flare gun held in one hand.

“Doktor,” Heavy could barely breathe. He certainly couldn't think, all of his blood draining below his belt. His beautiful doctor was reclining before him, a perfect picture of sensuality. “Doktor, you look amazing.”  
  
“Danke, mein schatz,” Medic thanked, running a hand down his belly and abdomen, lightly brushing against the needful tent in his panties.

Heavy's mouth went dry. He crossed to the vision before him, falling upon him in a hail of kisses and touches. He captured Medic's mouth hungrily, tasting him, claiming him, his hands roving over warm skin. He ran them along the doctor's sides, feeling the slight curve of his hips, the rough netting covering his smooth, long legs, the line of soft, dark hair that ran up his belly to his chest, the arch of his back as fingers brushed the bulge that stretched the silk barely covering him. When he parted, gasping, looking into Medic's lust-drunk eyes, he was undone. He hazarded a look around, almost terrified he was subject to some illusion, a cantrip perpetrated by some unseen magician.

Below, the battlefield of 2fort was quiet, empty. The day's fighting had ended, but the BLU base was so very close. The battlements would be empty, as would the front areas where combat was staged. But further in, the BLUs were still present just as their team was below them. It would be no small feat to see them up so high, in such plain sight.

“We will be seen up here,” Heavy warned, suddenly very nervous.

“We certainly will,” Medic agreed, holding up the flare gun for emphasis. It was empty, already fired. “At least, if they aren't completely unobservant.”

A thrill ran through Heavy at the idea of getting to share the sight of his doctor like this, to brag at what he was able to touch, to taste, to sully with his own unworthy form. He wanted suddenly to sweep Medic up and walk through their own base, parading him around before their team, to show them the immaculate perfection they were missing, and what he alone was lucky enough to call his own. He wanted the world to see his doctor, in his soft, lacy pink frills and lascivious grin. He wanted to relish it as he heard them cry out in unrequited lust, frustrated with envy at Heavy's great fortune. He would settle for the sure chance that the BLU team would bear witness to their lovemaking, and be satisfied in the knowledge that tomorrow, when they were cutting a bloody swath through the opposing team, that they were well aware of the handsome giant and his beautiful doctor and the sweaty, furious, amazing sex they had.

Grasping the heel of one pink shoe, Heavy guided Medic to sit up before him, taking hold of the other heel, spreading his legs. He gazed down, eyes following the hard, muscular lines of the doctor's long legs, honed from running across the desert soil, laden with heavy equipment. Wrapped in wide cris-crossing fishnet, they wrapped loosely around Heavy's hips, the giant's big hands sliding up his legs. One hand rested on Medic's hip, the other cradling his lower back, and he bowed to claim him in another kiss. He left those soft, warm lips far too quickly for his own liking, intent on leading to more lurid delights. He slipped lower, kissing a line down the doctor's angular jaw, down the soft, supple skin of his neck, to the flat expanse of his chest, covered in a layer of soft, straight hair. Heavy buried his nose against Medic's sternum, taking in a deep breath through his nose. His lover's scent was something heady and indescribable, an intoxicating, pheromonal aroma that brought a flutter to his breast and infinite calm to his mind. It also brought sharp pangs to his groin, already straining painfully against his pants.

“Doktor, you are so beautiful. Am luckiest man in world,” he whispered, kneeling and kissing along the line Medic's hair drew from his chest down his belly, taking a moment to nuzzle against him, enjoying the softness of his skin and the rolling of his muscles beneath it as his breaths quickened. He murmured quietly as his lips trailed over the waistband of the doctor's soft panties, kissing a line up his restrained manhood, the heat beneath that silk nearly flesh-searing with his need.

Medic hissed in a soft breath, his superior smile brought to a small grimace of desire as Heavy teased him. When the big man unwrapped his legs from around him, he propped himself up on his hands, looking down in surprise.

“Turn around, Doktor,” Heavy implored. “Stand, bend over edge of roof.”

The cold flames in the Russian's blue eyes left no room for protest, even if there were any to give. Medic stood, careful not to roll an ankle in the ludicrous heels, and turned. He bent over in front of his lover, ass presented, elbows resting where he had been seated. He looked out over the side of the building, at the battlefield, feeling wonderfully on display.

Heavy took a moment to appreciate the sight, the doctor straining against his panties as the fabric hugged his meager, masculine curves, tucked up into the cleft of his ass to make room in the front. It made the giant shiver. Grasping the waistband of the panties ever-so-gently, he tugged them down in the back, pulling them from their wedged-in position, still covering his front but leaving his smooth, round bottom utterly exposed. He grasped hold of Medic's cheeks, pulling them further apart. Eagerly, he pressed his tongue to the doctor's pink pucker, long, flat laps against his entrance welcoming Medic, sending sparks through his body.

Medic gasped, grabbing hold of the edge of the roof, his knees quaking a bit at first, the warm, wet feeling of Heavy's dextrous tongue against his most private of parts always a somewhat startling sensation. Tracing a line around his entrance, Heavy teased the doctor, squeezing his cheeks with giant hands, relishing the musky taste of his beloved's body. Pressing inward, his tongue began to coax him open, yielding to the undulating organ that strove to lick his insides, to probe at him so intimately.

A blue dot traced a line up the side of the base, stopping at the center of Medic's forehead. Idly noticing it sliding up his face, the German grinned in spite of his duress. The BLU team had responded, and they were now being watched. The dot jumped, shining off of his glasses as its origin surely realized what he was witnessing. A thrill rolled up through Medic's spine, followed by a ripple of pressure and heat as a thick finger began working into him. He gasped, crying out softly, his voice echoing to the grounds below.

 

*

 

“Holy dooley!” Sniper cried, looking down the scope of his rifle. His eyes went wide, and he flinched, recoiling from the sight, his jaw slack in surprise.

“What is it? Yo, Snipes! What the hell is goin' on up there?” Scout pleaded, trying to grab at the bushman's rifle, only to be deflected half-heartedly. He huffed and straightened his blue t-shirt, pouting.

“Not sure if you wanna see this, son. Maybe when yer a little older,” Engineer teased, holding a pair of binoculars and peering forth, a grin spreading across his face.

“Older? I ain't no kid, Hardhat!”

“Yeah, but this, well, take a look, Spy.”

Spy plucked the binoculars from Engineer's hand and held them up to his eyes. “Mon dieu! Are they really—?”

“Sure are,” Sniper mumbled, raising his eye back to his scope.

The BLU Medic was next to receive the binoculars, in spite of Scout's attempt at grabbing them away. He peered through them as Spy chuckled. “That Heavy certainly seems to know what he is doing, judging by the look on their Medic's face. Wouldn't you agree, Docteur?”

Heat crept into Medic's face as he beheld his doppelgänger, grasping the roof for dear life, hitching forward, the charm on his choker swinging freely. He could see Heavy's hands gripping him, see where his face was buried, and the feminine, lacy garb his double was clad in. Soon, the BLU was as red as his opposite counterpart, his head swimming, his groin tight, his hand falling slowly in shock, giving Scout the opportunity to snatch the binoculars from him and take a look.

“Yeah! About time! Now lessee—WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Engineer, Spy, and Sniper met the younger man with a chorus of derisive chuckles.

“And you're still watchin' this, Snipes? Shit, man!” he tossed the binoculars back to Engineer, who was quick to resume his observation. “That lard-ass is licking his frickin' asshole!”

“You have never been pleasured as such?” Spy asked, his tone cool, condescending, like it was as standard a procedure as petting.

“No I have never had my asshole licked!” Scout practically yelled, his nostrils flaring.

“What a sad life you live,” was the Frenchman's only response, sending the younger man storming back into the base, grumbling about freaks and weirdos.

 

*

 

More pressure greeted Medic, stretching him open as Heavy's finger worked inside of him, pressing in slowly, gently, aided only by the big man's saliva. His digit was thick, pushing past his very relaxed muscle with ease, curling when he was deep enough.  
Medic cried out, his body quaking with the force of sensation as Heavy pressed against his prostate. He murmured his approval between nonsense moaning and half-attempted syllables, wriggling against his giant lover and his giant finger and soft, hot tongue, sending waves of warm, slithering ecstasy through him.

“Mmm, does moya golubchik like that?” Heavy rumbled against his sensitive flesh, pressing that spot again and reveling in the sounds that spilled forth from the doctor's mouth. He reached his other hand forward, between the German's thighs, and began to rub slowly at his aching erection, running his massive fingers over soft silk, tracing the outline of his cock through his panties. “You are so sexy. Want to make you come. Want to hear you come. Want it to echo off of BLU base as you fill these pretty panties with hot come. Let them all hear how good I make you feel. Let them be jealous.”

A shiver ran up Medic's spine, hearing those low, rough, coarse words wrap around him like a cocoon of dark, warm satin, sinking into his mind and smothering his capacity for thought. Here he was, exposed, so very exposed, his body Heavy's plaything, and those giant hands began to pick up the pace. One hand dutifully tasked a finger with curling and stretching him as the big man's tongue returned to its task, the other rubbing broad, fast strokes against his cock, trapped in its lacy prison.

His hair stood on end as the blue dot made itself aware to him again, Heavy driving his tongue in as deep as he could at the same time. It was too much. It was all too, too much. He grasped the edge of the roof so tight his fingers ached, his eyes squeezing shut as the force of his orgasm surged through him suddenly. He cried out, crowing his pleasure, his jubilant climax, to the sky, the sand, and the buildings between, his voice echoing off of concrete and wood below. He clenched tightly around his lover's finger and tongue, forcing the latter out of his body as he shuddered hard, soiling his panties beneath Heavy's hand, filling them with his release; hot, wet come soaked the delicate lace and silk.

He sank to his knees, spent, no longer able to handle standing in his heels under his own power. He panted, shivering in his aftershocks, feeling incredibly spent but intensely sexy, imagining what a sweaty, flustered, messy sight he must be to his giant lover.

Heavy observed with ardor, tilting Medic's chin up to kiss him before letting his hand travel lower. He brushed over those soiled panties, sneaking up to dip a finger beneath the waistband and feel the wet mess inside. He bit his lip at the sensation. “Am not finished with beautiful doktor yet.”  
Medic smiled in spite of his exhaustion, and did not protest when Heavy pulled him back up onto his feet. Some shuffling and a zip behind him, and the doctor could feel heat pressing against his entrance. Heavy's cock was free, and so very eager. Impatient, he looked back to see the giant squeezing a liberal amount of the lube he'd brought onto his length and head, preparing for entry. Yes, that was important, wasn't it? Probably not a thing to rush, even in spite of Medic's hunger.

When he pressed into the doctor, sliding into that well-loved hole easily, Medic trembled at the sensation, Heavy's cock filling him perfectly in a way nothing else could. It was like they were designed to fit together in specific ways. This was the best fit, in his mind. A tight, difficult one, but by far the most rewarding.

Heavy gripped the smaller man's hips roughly, admiring the curve of his back as he braced himself against the edge of the roof. He'd given Medic so much pleasure, he'd worshiped at the doctor's body. Now, it was time to take him. Time to fill him and claim him and feel him. He snapped his hips, relishing the sound that escaped the German, and began in earnest, setting a fast, rough pace.

Medic's groans were unrestrained and loud. If Heavy wanted everyone to hear him, then they would. There was no avoiding or denying that, and they would certainly have to make amends to their own teammates for the racket later. But now, there was only the pressure, the fullness, the warm firm cock caressing his insides.

Heat ebbed through his body from his groin, lighting every vein, every artery, every capillary on fire as Heavy took his lover, driving deep into him with eager grunts, his eyes carefully taking in every detail of how the doctor moved, shaking, trembling, adjusting and moving with him as he railed him against the edge of the roof. He was not gentle, but he did not need to be. He couldn't be. His hunger overwhelmed him, ferocity overtaking anything else but his need to feel his Medic, to take him and fuck him and fill him.

It was short, moreso than he'd have liked, but the entire scenario left his head swimming and his body on overdrive. He felt the rising squirming pressure in his guts, the tightness in his abdomen and balls, and buried himself deep inside of Medic. He came with a roar to match his lover's cries of ardor, triumphant and exuberant, shaking as he spent himself in the doctor's body, filling him with his seed.

Doubled over the shivering German, Heavy pulled out slowly, reluctantly, scooping the exhausted man into his arms and sinking down against the boars the smaller man had been clutching. He pulled Medic into his lap and kissed him softly, smiling against his lips. “You spoil me, Doktor.”

“And you, me, mein kuschelbär.”

“Is only proper way to treat man so perfect,” Heavy mused, laying Medic down on the roof and kneeling over him. Carefully, he began to pull down those wet, pink panties to reveal the sticky mess beneath. Grinning, he lowered his head and began to clean him up with that skilled tongue.

 

*

 

The BLU Medic handed the binoculars back to Engineer, his eyes wide, his mouth dry, his face bright red. The RED Heavy and Medic were gone from sight, hidden behind the battlement at the lip of the roof. The show was over. Feeling Spy and Sniper's eyes on him, he looked around for a moment, embarrassed. If that was what the RED Medic sounded like, then it was what he sounded like. And they had just heard. “I, ach, I should get going. Ja, I, ach, I have to see someone about something,” he mumbled lamely, darting for the door to the roof, disappearing quickly.

The three men left on the roof shared a laugh.

“Someone about something, eh?” Sniper chuckled.

“Get a feelin' I know who about what,” came Engineer's response, dropping the binoculars when the show had ended.


End file.
